New cases, New relationships
by DemonsSaviour
Summary: Re-write of 'A Ghost's Nightmare'. With new cases will new relationships bloom? read to find out!. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT


A.N.:Hey this is my re-write of my preivous story 'A Ghost's Nightmare' enjoy!

case 1

chapter 1

"Annabelle? Annabelle, i want you in by sundown ok? and dont go to far near the river or you might fall in ok sweetie?" A middle aged man asked a young girl.

"Yes daddy i know ill see you later" she said as she ran off with an old tattered teddy bear. The girls father walked into the new looking, victorian style house. As he walked through the long corridor there were photos of jesus christ and a wedding photo of a young couple and a young girl who looked like a young Annabelle.

"Lucy i hope Jesus is taking good care of you, we both miss you but aslong as your happy we will be happy. Atleast i have something to look forward to when i finaly do go" He said as he smiled at the picture of what was him and his late wife, Lucy. He then sat down at a grand piano and started playing. Quietly he could here his daughter singing nursery rhymes outside. Around 20 minuets later, the man realised he could no longer hear his daughter singing so he ran outside screaming his daughters name.

"Annabelle? Annabelle, come on sweetie this is no time for hide and seek come here NOW!". He ran over to the rivers edge where he found his daughters teddy bear with its head missing.

"Annabelle? Where are you, if your hiding you win ok just come out now" he screamed with tears of fustration running down his face. He then noticed bubbled coming from the river and jumped in and swam to the bottom but couldnt find anything. when he got out he noticed a young girl on the bank with her back to him.

"Annabelle? Thank god i found you i thought-" he stopped as the girl suddenly turned her face was shredded and she plunged her elongated nails into his chest and pulled out the still beating heart and smiled at him as he hit the floor in a heap.

"Father it seems as though i have won the game" Annabelle said in a demonic voice.

Mai was woken up by Naru who had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. Mai instinctivly shot him a glare as she jumped out of bed while her pyjamas were soaking wet.

"Naru what the hell? What was that for?" Mai shouted at a bored looking Naru.

"Well you wouldn't wake up and its time for work" replied Naru as if what he said was obvious.

"Well you need to find a new way to wake me up or ill move back into my old apartment away from you" Mai smirked as she saw Naru's worried face.

"I'm sorry ill stop doing that aslong as you dont move out and tell me about your dream" Naru pleaded, Mai was the only person who saw Naru's emotions he was good at showing them now, but only to Mai. She narrowed her eyes at him "How do you know i had a dream"

"Well since you kept mumbling my name and 'Annabelle' who ever she is it was obvious" Naru replied.

"Hmm, no I wont tell you just yet, if we have a case which i think we do then i will tell you as long as it is neccesary" Mai said as she smirked towards Naru.

"Fair enough aslong as you promise to stay here and never, ever leave me" said Naru as he returned her smirk.

"Hmmm, deal" replied Mai.

"Right thats settled, now get dressed the wet pyjamas are very .. revealing" said Naru as he admired her mature body.

"God Naru stop staring at me im going for a shower and don't you dare walk in on me like yesterday or say goodbye to your friend down there" said Mai as she stormed off into the en-suit. Naru chuckled and picked up the clothes on the floor and stripped the bed of its wet bedding and threw it all into the washing machine. He then realised he was almost naked as he was only in his boxers and started blushing as he realised he had an argument with Mai while he could see her naked body and he saw most of his. He made a plan to chuck water on her again tomorrow so he could annoy her, then he thought about her in the shower and wanted to walk in on her but when he tried the door was locked and he heard Mai from inside "Nice try Naru I know what your like". He smirked at her and walked away to go and find some clean clothes.

Around 2 hours later they arrived at SPR to find everybody there already. "wow Naru your late for once wow is Mai having a negative effect on you maybe she should stay with me from now on" Takigawa said as he walked towards the couple.

"Ha Monk very funny" said Mai sarcasticaly.

"Naru maybe you could stay at mine for a few days so you are no longer late for work" Suggested Masako. Mai got angry at Masako's suggestion, Naru was staying with her and as he said that morning she was never, ever leaving him.

"Miss Hara that is not nessicary, this morining it was just that i couldnt wake Mai up this morning which caused us to be late. It will not happen again, but thank you for your suggestion.

"Naru, we have a new case and its urgent" Lin said as he came out of his office and walked straight towards the teenage boss.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this, if you did please leave a review and follow my story :)


End file.
